powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Soujiro
is of the future Kyoryugers, 100 years after the original Kyoryuger team was formed. He is the great-grandson of Souji Rippukan and Rin Katsuyama. Originally, Soujiro was given the powers of the previous Clashing Braves to become Kyoryu Gray. But eventually, he becomes the new , coming full circle as the descendant of the previous one. Character History Soujiro is Souji Rippukan and Rin Katsuyama's great-grandson who transforms into Kyoryu Gray using the Bunpachy Zyudenchi. He is also a member of the future oriented leisurely generation with a short temper, making him easy to provoke. Somehow, his great-grandfather Souji is still alive and fighting, even in the year 2114. Soujiro discovers his true color of green when he beats his great-grandfather in a sparring match. Family *Souji Rippukan - Great-grandfather *Rin Katsuyama - Great-grandmother *Genryu Rippukan - Great-great grandfather (paternal) *Reiko Tanba - Great-great grandmother (paternal) Forms Soujiro is first given the powers of Zyudenchi #8 as it was one of the six remaining Zyudenchis left in Candelilla's possession. In this form, he is out of sync with his Ranger power and has a difficult time fully realizing his potential as a Kyoryuger. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as a gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #8 - Bunpachy': Main battery-like device that is the source of Soujiro's powers and is connected to Bunpachy. Mecha *Zyudenryu #8: Zyudenryu Bunpachy - Kyoryu Green= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zyudenryu, Soujiro is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Zyudenchi. While the original Kyoryu Green could transform with one Zyudenchi into his ranger form and use another Zyudenchi to enter , Soujiro uses one Zyudenchi to enter this form immediately upon transformation. He is also able to summon his Zyuden Arms weapon, the Zakutor Slasher, at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'4 - Zakutor''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Soujiro's powers and is used to summon Zakutor. *'Zakutor Slasher' *'Feather Edge' Mecha *Zyudenryu #4: Zyudenryu Zakutor }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Soujiro is portrayed by , who also portrays his ancestor in the series. Sentai Notes *He is the only person to become Kyoryu Gray that isn't portrayed by Masayuki Deai. * Because Soujiro was not destined to use the Kyoryu Gray powers, it is not known who the powers were meant for 100 year later. However, it can be assumed that they are meant for the descendant of Tessai and Shinya. *As Kyoryu Gray, Soujiro is the first Gray Ranger to be part of the main team. See Also *Souji Rippukan - His great-grandfather and Kyoryu Green of the present day Kyoryugers. *Rin Katsuyama - His great-grandmother. *Genryu Rippukan - His great-great-grandfather. *Reiko Tanba - His great-great-grandmother. *Previous wielders of the Kyoryu Gray powers: **Tessai - the original Kyoryu Gray, who served alongside Souji as a Spirit Ranger. **Shinya Tsukouchi - Tessai's modern-day descendant, who took over for Tessai. *Prince Phillip III - His counterpart in Dino Charge who wielded the Kyoryu Gray powers. *Riley Griffin - His counterpart in Dino Charge who wielded the Kyoryu Green powers. References Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Gray Category:Kyoryugers (future team) Category:Sentai 8 Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai 4 Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai with 2 colors Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future